Kazuma's Precious small Lily
by MissJadeOnica
Summary: I think I'm done with this story. I'll leave it up for anyone who wants to read what I have up.
1. Chapter 1

Hatori looked over at the woman with red hair and jade green eyes about 29 years old.

"You will start Monday morning as my assistant, Sayuri".

"Thank you so much Hatori. You won't regret it". Sayuri said as she stood up.

"Well, I have known you since High school. I'm sure I can trust you by now". Hatori said, standing up with her.

Sayuri gave Hatori her big smile. "OK then. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Six A.M. Monday morning Sayuri.". Hatori said with a grin.

Sayuri opened the door. She turned to Hatori and gave him a wink. She closed the door behind her and headed home.

Hatori smiled to himself. He knew he had made a good decision.

_Meanwhile at Shigure's house..._

_Shigure hangs up the phone with Hatori_

"Well, It seems Hatori Has Hired Suri as his new assistant.Shigure said, as he sat back down across from Ayame and began to sip his tea._"_I've been wondering what she's been doing with herself lately."

Ayame looked at Shigure after taking a sip of his tea._"_Suri? Our dear sweet Suri?

Shigure nodded._"_Yes, the one and only."

"Oh my!The last time I saw hershe came to visit me at my storeOh but that was ages ago.I dearsay I haven't seen her ever since that day_." _Ayame had a far off look in his eyesHe looked over at Shigure and smiled as he sipped tea.

"Do you remember the day we met her?" Ayame asked with a big grin.

"Ah, Yes thatI do."

_They both sat back with a far off gaze in their eyes. Remembering the day they had met Sayuri Managi._


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK_

_14 years earlier at Kaibara high school_

Sayuri was at her locker searching for a paper she needed for her next class. Papers flew out of her locker

"Damn it!"

As she was picking up her papers, she heard the late bell ring. She stood up with all of the papers jumbled in her arms. Half of her papers fell when she stood up.

"Shit!" she yelled as she threw the rest of the papers on the ground. She backed up to her locker and slid to the floor burying her head in her knees.

"Are you alright?" A voice said. She looked up to see a handsome boy she knew as Hatori Sohma standing in front of her, looking down at her.

Hatori kneels down and starts picking up the papers. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

Sayuri shook her head and started wiping away her tears. "I'm fine. I can't find a paper I need for class."

She shifted to her knees and helped Hatori pick up her papers.

Hatori held out a paper. "Is this the paper you're looking for?"

Sayuri looked at the paper. "Yes, it is." She said, taking the paper and turning away from embarrassment.

Hatori stood up and offered his hand out to Sayuri. "I'm Hatori Sohma" He said as he gently pulled her hand to help her up.

"I know who you are, Hatori." Sayuri stated. "I'm Sayuri Managi and thank you for finding my paper."

Hatori smiled at her. "I'll walk you to class."

She nodded and they walked off to class.

_LATER AT LUNCH_

Sayuri had her lunch tray in her hand. She looked over and saw Hatori sitting with two other boys. She knew one was their class President Ayame Sohma. She wasn't sure who the third guy was.

"Hey you guys." She said as she approached their table.

"Hello Sayuri." Hatori said, as he scooted over.

"Well hello Suri." Shigure said with a smile. "Please, come have a seat."

"Yes Suri, Come sit, sit." Ayame said as he patted the chair next to him.

"Um, It's Sayuri" She told Shigure as she sat in the seat.

"Yes, I know." He stated with a smile.

Sayuri looked at them and smiled. "You guys are nuts!"

Hatori sighed. "Sayuri, these are my cousin's Shigure and Ayame Sohma.

"Nice to meet the both of you" Sayuri said with a big smile.

"I must say the pleasure is all ours" Shigure said with a wink.

Later

_The bell rang and school was over for the day_

Sayuri stood at her locker and put her books away. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

She was walking home, lost in thought about all that had happened that day. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice.

"Suuuuuuuuuri"

She looked back to see Shigure waving at her, followed by Ayame and Hatori. She saw Hatori close his eyes and shake his head in response to Shigure.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. She waved back and smiled as she waited for them to join her.

The Maubudaci trio joined her and the four of them continued to walk.

"And where are you headed Suri, dear?" Ayame inquired

"Uh, I was going home." she replied, trying to get used to her new nickname.

Shigure approached her left side. "Would you join us for something to drink?"

"S..Sure, OK." she stammered as she put her hand in her pocket. "Damn it! I left my money in my locker I need to get... "

She turned around quickly and bumped into Hatori. Shigure and Ayame's eyes widened as a cloud of smoke appeared.

Sayuri fell backwards and hit her head on a rock knocking her out.

Shigure's eyes shifted from Hatori to Sayuri

He kneeled down and picked up the seahorse and handed him to Ayame. He then looked over Sayuri. "She's not bleeding."

He then looked up at Ayame who was staring at the seahorse in his hand with wide eyes.

He realized Ayame had never seen Hatori'szodiac form, until now.

"We need to get her off the road." Shigure said.

Ayame snapped out of his gaze. "Com-ing" He sat Hatori on a soft patch of grass and pranced back over to Shigure.

"I'll get her hands, you get her feet"

Shigure grabbed her wrists and Ayame grabbed her ankles. They slowly carried her over to the grass a few feet away from Hatori.

Hatori took his human form and got dressed. He looked at Shigure and then Ayame with a serious face.

He went over to Sayuri and gently touched her arm. "Sayuri, wake up."

Sayuri's eyes flickered open. "W…What happened?" she asked as she sat up holding her head.

"You fell and hit your head" Hatori responded.

"Are you ok?" Shigure inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Hatori helped her up andmade sure she was ok. "I think we're going to have to postpone."

Sayuri nodded

They walked her to her house instead and made sure she was safely in the door.

They waved to eachother and the three headed home.

_**End Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hatori's office about a month later than chapter 1**_

Sayuri walked back in with a cup of tea. She thought Hatori could use a cup after such a long day. She went over to him and handed it to him.

He thanked her and took a sip and sat it on his desk, then continued with his charts.

"I'm almost done here, is there anything else you need me to do?"

Hatori looked up. "No, I think we're good for today."

Sayuri smiled and nodded. She went back to her desk and quickly added the last of the information into the computer. She was tired and anxious to get home.

Hatori turned around. "Do you have tomorrow's appointments ready?"

She let out a low yawn and stretched in her chair. She stood up and grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to him.

"Thank you." Hatori said as he took the papers and sat them on his desk.

"Anytime." She smiled and went back to her desk.She leaned over her chair and shut down her computer as she yawned again.

"Would you like a ride home?" Hatori asked, as he noticed her getting ready to leave.

"No thanks Har'ri. I have a few things to do on my way home." She smiled at him appreciating the gesture.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble." Hatori tried again.

"Oh, I'm sure. And anyway, your driving scares me." She joked.

Hatori looked up at her with a forked eyebrow. "Is that so?" he replied.

"Kidding." She smiled and winked.

Sayuri hung up her lab coat and went to the door. She stepped out side and put her shoes on.

"Goodnight Har'ri"

"Goodnight Sayuri"

She closed the door and started walking. She headed to a store to pick up some tea an a few things she needed.

As Sayuri walked towards the store, she noticed there were a lot of people out. She had really hoped it was going to be a quiet walk home.

She entered the grocery store doors and was greeted by the man at the register. She waved back and gave her famous big smile and continued to head to the tea aisle.

As she walked she noticed a tall man with black hair in the Alcohol aisle who looked to be about her age. He was walking and started to stumble.

Sayuri rushed over to him and grabbed his arm to steady him. "Are you ok?" She asked as she held onto his arm. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

"I'm fine, pretty lady." The man said slightly slurring his words. He kept staring at her and smiling.

She felt a creepy shiver run down her spine and let go of his arm. "Well, take it easy ok?"

The man nodded and continued to stare not saying a word as Sayuri took a few steps back. She gave him a nervous smile as she turned around and left.

She continued on to find the aisle with tea. As she walked down the aisle she saw the man enter behind her. She quickly grabbed her tea, turned and smiled at him as she walked by.

Sayuri started heading for the check out. She saw soy sauce on sale and grabbed a bottle. She then continued to the check out. She found the shortest line and waited her turn.

She paid for the things and thanked the cashier as he handed her the bag. As she walked outside she realized there were more people out and it was even noisier then when she first got there.

She looked around and decided to head back to the woods. It would be a much quieter walk that way. She entered the woods swinging her bag.

She looked around thinking to herself how beautiful and peaceful the woods were and how much she enjoyed walking in it.

Sayuri looked up and noticed it was getting very dark causing her to speed up her pace. She slowed down again when she saw a dojo to her left.

She walked a little closer and didn't see anyone. "Hmm I wonder who it belongs to." She thought out loud to herself.

She turned and continued on her way. As she walked she heard a stick crack behind her. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she turned around.

"Well, hello pretty lady." A familiar voice said. "Where are you headed?

Sayuri's eyes opened wide from fear. Had he been following her this whole time? "I'm on my way home and I'm very late, so I've got to go." She started to turn around and stopped.

He started walking toward her. "Here, let me walk you home so you get there safe." He kept advancing toward her and she continued to take steps backward to keep her distance.

"T….Thank you, but I'll be fine." She tried to convince him noticing the bottle of sake in his hand.

He smiled and stopped "But it's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness, pretty lady." He tried again as he continued to stare.

Relieved that he stopped walking toward her, she took a deep breath. "Thank you again, but I'll be fine, really." She gave him a nervous smile and turned to leave. "Goodnight." She started to walk away.

She hadn't even taken 5 steps when the man rushed up to her from behind, wrapping his right arm around her pinning her arms to her waist. He cupped his left hand over her mouth. "I don't think you understand, you stupid bitch!

Sayuri's body froze. Her eyes were wide with fear. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She kept saying in her head "This can't be happening."

The man took the hand he was using to cup Sayuri's mouth and forced her head so that she was against his left shoulder and her eyes were looking up at him.

He lowered his head so his lips were next to her right ear. "You smell so good." He told her and felt her body begin to violently shake. "You want me so bad you couldn't wait until we got to your place huh?"

Sayuri's eyes looked around the woods rapidly searching for something, anything she could use to escape. Her body was shaking to the point she thought she might faint.

She smelled alcohol again as the man tilted her head to the left and began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and felt an adrenaline rush.

Sayuri quickly jerked her head back, throwing him off guard. As he went to cover her mouth again she opened her mouth wide and clamped her teeth onto the bottom part of his hand.

He let go and looked at his hand that was dripping blood. "You stupid fucking whore!" He yelled as he drew a knife from his pocket.

Sayuri started to run. She didn't get too far before she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She let out a blood curling scream when she felt the knife sink into her left shoulder. He pulled the knife out and gave Sayuri a shove as she dropped to her knees.

Tears spilled down her face as she used her bare hand to put pressure on her wound. Blood continued to run down her arm and drip onto the dirt. Her lips trembled and she felt herself going into shock.

The man stood in front of Sayuri. "You could have made this so much easier." He snorted as he balled his fist and punched her on her left cheek sending her body onto the rocky dirt path.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuma and Kyo were sitting at the table finishing up a late dinner. They had lost track of time while training. Kyo pushed his empty plate aside.

Kazuma took a sip of his tea. "You did very well today, Kyo." He complimented and smiled at his son." You've improved quite a bit."

Kyo smiled and grabbed his plate while standing up. Kazuma grabbed his plate and stood up with him. Kazuma was giving Kyo a few tips as they both walked over to the sink.

Kyo threw a dish towel over his shoulder as Kazuma ran the hot water. He put the dishes in and turned the water off. Just as he was getting ready to grab the first plate, there was a scream outside, very close by, a scream of pain.

Kazuma let out a gasp and they both jerked their heads up at the sound. Their eyes met and without a word they both hurried out the door. They rushed outside, past the dojo and headed straight for the woods.

Kazuma stopped when he saw a shadowy figure. He held his arm out placing his hand on Kyos chest and looked at him. Kyo stayed put.

Kazuma squinted as his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet. "Hello?" He said to what he made out to be a man. His eyes grew wide when he looked down and saw a woman lying on the ground at the man's feet.

"Get the hell away from here." The shadow responded "Just get the hell out of here!"

Kazumas eyes adjusted and he could see the man had a knife. Kazuma slowly walked toward the woman on the ground. His eyes grew wider as he got closer. He could see the woman was badly injured, blood leaking just below her shoulder.

The man walked toward Kazuma raising his knife. "Damn it I said………." Kazuma quickly grabbed the mans wrist and jerked it. The knife fell to the ground. He then took the mans fingers and turned them hand palm up and pushed his fingers so that they were pointing to the ground sending the man to his knees screaming.

Kazumas eyes looked back and met Kyos. "Kyo, I need you to stop her bleeding." Kyo nodded, ran over and kneeled next to the woman. He grabbed the dish towel that was still on his shoulder and used it to put pressure on her wound.

"Why are you helping that whore?" The man hissed through clenched teeth.

Kazuma looked over at the woman on the ground, his son attending to her wound. He then drew angry eyes back to the man. Kazuma pushed the mans fingers down just a little more. He then put his other hand on the mans neck and held the pressure point until he fell over.

Kazuma left the unconscious man on the ground and went over to Kyo. He shifted his eyes to the woman and knelt down next to his son. He lifted the towel off of her arm. He winched when he saw just how deep the wound was. "Kyo, we need to get her back to the house and call Hatori."

"What about him?" Kyo pointed to the man on the ground. "I don't believe he will be waking up for sometime" Kazuma replied.

Kyo stood up as Kazuma gently slid his left arm under her neck at the top of her shoulders and slid his right arm under the back of her knees slowly lifting her from the ground. They both turned and headed back toward the house.

Once through the door, Kyo headed to the phone to call the police and Hatori. Kazuma carried the woman into the living room and gently lowered her on the couch. He looked her over to see endless cuts and bruises. The biggest bruise was on her left cheek.

Kazuma noticed her cuts were starting to get red and needed to be cleaned right away. He looked over at Kyo, who was looking out the window watching the police carry the unconscious man away.

"Kyo, I need you to leave the room, please. Kazuma said gently.

"Uh…. what's……?" he stammered with a worried look.

Kazuma nodded "Its ok Kyo."

Reassured Kyo left the room and went to the kitchen waiting for Hatori.

Kazuma went into the bathroom and started running water. He took out a couple towels and went back into the living room. He gently undressed her and wrapped one of the towels around her. He then went back to the bathroom to shut the water off, undressed himself and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Kazuma returned to the living room and gently lifted the unconscious woman and took her to the tub. He slowly entered the tub and sat down positioning the woman across his lap, cradling her head in the crook of his left arm. He took the sponge that was floating and squeezed the water out of it.

Kazuma looked down at her while sponging the dirt off of her face. He carefully cleaned her cheek that was forming a bluish purple bruise. He continued to wash the dirt off her body.

He felt the woman's body begin to shake, as she let out a low moan. He was taken off guard when the woman's body suddenly jerked causing a splash. Kazuma dropped the sponge and held her firmly

Sayuri's eyes started to flicker open. She was weak and shaking uncontrollably. Her left arm was in so much pain. Her half open eyes shifted around the room. Everything was blurry. She had no idea where she was and had no idea someone was there with her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she started taking in short ragged breaths.

Kazuma looked at her and gently put his hand on her cheek below the bruise so he wouldn't hurt her. He turned her face so her eyes met his. She stared at the blurry face with wide eyes. "It's ok. You're safe." He comforted. After he said that, her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

He slowly stood up still holding her and got out of the tub. He slipped her out of the wet towel and into a yukata. He laid her down and changed back into his kimono. He lifted her up again and took her to one of the extra rooms and laid her on the bed.

Kazuma sat on the bed after covering her up and brushed her red hair out of her face. Kazuma looked up to see Hatori standing in the doorway staring at the woman with wide eyes.

"Sayuri" Hatori said in a low, shocked voice as he dropped his bag on the floor causing a thud. "This is the woman you rescued in the woods?"

"You know this woman?" Kazuma asked as he stood up.

Hatori nodded and picked up his bag. He went over and sat on the bed and started to look her over. She had so many cuts and bruises. "What happened?" Hatori asked as he started pulling things out of his bag.

"A man attacked her in the woods" Kazuma answered with a sad expression on his face. "She was unconscious when we found her."

Hatori closed his eyes "Did he…….." Hatori couldn't finish the sentence.

"No I don't think so" Kazuma reassured him. "But she was stabbed"

Hatori lifted the sleeve of her yukata and saw the knife wound.

Sayuri could hear Hatoris voice and she slowly started blinking her eyes open. "H…..H……Ha…tori" She slowly turned her head towards Hatori.

Hatori shifted his eyes to Sayuri's. He gently placed his hand on her forehead. "Sayuri, I need to clean your arm and give you stitches." He said softly, knowing she didn't have a high pain tolerance.

Sayuri noticed handsome man standing behind Hatori. She stared at him for a moment and looked away as a boy with orange hair came in and stood next to him.

"Sayuri, this is Kazuma Sohma and his son, Kyo. They are the ones who saved you." Hatori began to swab her arm.

"Kazuma" Hatori looked back at him. "Please hold her while I put the stitches in."

Kazuma nodded and sat on the bed. He looked down at Sayuri and gave her his gentle smile. "It will be ok." He reassured. Kazuma positioned her so that she was facing him on her right side. Her head and upper body was resting in Kazumas lap as he held her arm still for Hatori.

She closed her eyes tight and jumped when Hatori put the first stitch in. She let out a low cry and grabbed onto Kazuma's kimono. He responded by lowering his head and whispered comforting things to her.

Kyo turned and went to his room. He couldn't bear to watch this.

Hatori finished wrapping the bandage around Sayuri's arm. Her face was still buried in Kazuma's leg.

"I'm going to move you now, Ok?" Kazuma gently placed her head on the pillow and covered her up.

Hatori closed his bag and stood up. "Is it ok that she stays with you?"

Kazumas stood up. "Yes, she is welcome here for as long as she wants."

"I'll see myself out, please take good care of her." Hatori went to the door and and slammed it shut. _"I should have made her accept a ride home." He blamed himself._

Kazuma sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He looked her with worry.

Sayuri laid motionless staring out the window. Fresh tear streaks stained her cheeks.

Kazuma turned his back to her and prepared to stand.

Sayuri quickly grabbed his hand and Kazuma turned his head to look at her.

"Please…..please ….don't …go." She pleaded and looked at him as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "I'm ……so ….scared."

Kazuma placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He lay on his side next to her and pulled her to him.

She buried her face in his chest as he cradled her head with his arm and gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Jade Onica: I forgot I wanted to thank a few people in the last chapter and forgot. Uma and Mina, Thank you for helping me with ideas and for being supportive.

I hope everyone enjoys my story. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sayrui looked around to find herself in a pitch black room. _

_Suddenly her father was standing next to her. "Hello Pumpkin."_

_Her eyes opened wide. "D……Daddy? Daddy is that really you?" She rushed into her fathers arms. "Daddy I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean those things I said. I don't hate you."_

_Sayuri felt a hand on the back of her head. "He knows, baby."_

_She turned her head. "Mom" _

_Sayuri's mother put her arms around them. "I love you both so much." Sayuri cried and buried her head back into her father's chest. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again." _

_She lifted her head from her father's chest and looked up at him. She gasped and stumbled backwards watching blood pour down the front of her fathers face._

"_DADDY"_

_Her father walked toward her and held his hand out to her, blood dripping off his fingers. "It's ok Pumpkin."_

_Sayuri turned her head and saw her mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood._

_She fell to her knees, placed her hands on the ground and hung her head, as she began to cry. She felt arms wrap around her and heard a familiar voice._

"_It's ok Sayuri."_

"_Keiko?"_

Sayuri's eyes shot wide open, tears streaming down onto the pillow. She was in a cold sweat, taking in sharp, ragged breaths. She attempted to sit up, her arm collapsed underneath her, as she let out a cry. She slowly turned onto her right side and gripped her pillow.

Kazuma, who was asleep in a chair next to her bed, was now sitting next to her on the bed.

He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. He could feel her body trembling. "Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

She tried to control her breathing. "It was just…. a nightmare." She answered in a whisper.

Kazuma put his hand on her back and supported her right shoulder helping her sit up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, shook her head and looked back down at the bed.

Kazuma smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk? Sometimes fresh air helps."

Sayuri looked back up at him and couldn't help but smile back. "Ok."

He went over to the closet and pulled out a kimono. "Here is something to change into." He handed her the kimono and smiled. "I'll be back in a moment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma went walking to the kitchen. He turned the corner and saw Kyo getting the milk out. "Ah, Good morning, Kyo."

Kyo took a drink from the carton and looked over to Kazuma. "How is she?" he asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She is doing well." He smiled.

"Ok, well I'm leaving." Kyo put the milk back in the fridge.

Kazuma walked over to him. "Take care and be safe, Kyo."

"Yeah, Ok." Kyo replied as he walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri undid her yukata and let it slip off her shoulders, onto the bed. She reached for the kimono and slowly put it on, trying not to use her left arm.

She heard a light knock on the door. "Uh, come in." She held her kimono closed at her chest.

Kazuma slid the door open and walked in. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"I, um, need help." She blushed and looked down.

Kazuma chuckled lightly. "Ah, I see." He walked over to her and held his hand out.

She looked up at him, smiling, and took his hand.

He squeezed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist, as he gently pulled her up. She was a little dizzy from the blood loss and held onto Kazuma's arm trying to steady herself.

Kazuma then, straightened her kimono and tied it. He smiled at her and offered her his left arm to hold onto. "We will just do a short walk today."

Sayuri held his arm and they walked toward the door and into the gardens. They walked silently for a few minutes.

Kazuma then broke the silence with a question. "If I may ask, how do you know Hatori?"

Sayuri looked up at him and then looked forward. "I'm his assistant and we went to high school together."

Sayuri stumbled and they decided it was time to head back. They turned around and as they approached the house, Sayuri saw someone standing on the porch staring at her.

Kazuma looked up and smiled. "Kunimitsu, when did you return?"

Kunimitsu smiled back. "I arrived just as you left."

Kazuma turned to Sayuri. "Sayuri, this is my assistant, Kunimitsu."

He bowed and motioned toward the door. "Please come inside, we have guests."

They all took off their shoes and entered the house and saw Hatori sitting next to a woman.

Sayuri's eyes grew wide as the woman stood up and rushed to her. "Sayuri! What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Keiko?"


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Keiko stared at Sayuri with wide eyes, as she stood up and looked her best friend over. Sayuri stood motionless and just continued to stare back at her.

Kazuma left Sayuri's side and went over to sit next to Hatori.

"What happened to you?" Keiko asked, as she approached her and put her hand on Sayuri's cheek to examine the bruise. _Was she raped...?_ She looked into Sayuri's eyes with a very sad expression, tears welling up in her own eyes. "Who did this to you?"

Sayuri now had tears in her eyes. "I…don't …know." She replied, as Keiko wrapped her arms around her friend. Sayuri clung to her and continued to cry.

After they both calmed down, Hatori rose from the couch and went over to them. "Let's change your bandage." He said, taking Sayuri's hand and leading her to the couch, Keiko following behind them. "I'll help."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kunimitsu was in the kitchen setting up plates for the take-out that Hatori and Keiko had brought with them. After he set up five bowls, arranged the rice and the food, he headed back to the living room to call everyone to eat.

"The food is ready, if anyone is hungry."

Hatori stood up and turned to face Sayuri. He held out his right hand and gently pulled to help her up. When she stood up, she felt dizzy and started to fall. Hatori quickly put his arm around her waist, to keep her from falling.

"Whoa." Sayuri shook her head, trying to remain steady.

"I think you need to lie back down." Hatori insisted.

Keiko agreed, "You really do need more rest." She took Sayuri by the hand. "I've got her Hatori, you go ahead and eat."

Sayuri nodded and went with Keiko to her room. She went over to her bed, as Keiko slid the door shut. Sayuri remained sitting up and pulled the covers over her legs.

Keiko went over, sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her, leaning in and taking Sayuri's hands into her own. "Tell me what happened." She said, softly, with concern

Sayuri looked up at her friend. "He….attacked me…..I don't…. know why."

"Who?"

Sayuri shook her head and began to tremble. "He was at the store. I thought he might fall… He followed me…….." Sayuri's eyes started to flicker, it was becoming hard to keep her head up.

Keiko put her hand on Sayuri's back and helped gently, lowering her onto her pillow. "Rest Sayuri"

Hatori looked into the room. He watched, as Keiko ran her fingers through a sleeping Sayuri's hair.

"Keiko we should get going."

Slightly startled, Keiko lifted her head and looked towards the door. She looked back at Sayuri, sighed and stood up. "Ok, I'm ready."

Hatori and Keiko said their goodbyes and headed toward Hatori's car.

Hatori opened the door for her. "She's going to be ok."

Keiko paused for a moment, and then looked at Hatori."I hope so." Keiko lowered herself into the car and closed her door before Hatori had the chance to do so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sayuri slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and turned her head so she was looking up at the ceiling. She raised her head slightly off the pillow.Her eyes grew wide as she sat up quickly. _Do I smell smoke?_

She lowered her legs to the floor, stood up and opened the door. She headed into the kitchen and stopped in front of the stove to see an empty teapot on a high flame, she reached over and turned it off.

Sayuri looked over to see Kazuma sitting at the table, reading his schedule that Kunimitsu had made for him. She slowly walked over to him with a smile on her face.

Kazuma looked up from his paper. "Ah, Sayuri, you're awake." He stood up and walked over to her.

She looked up at him, as he approached her. She was very entertained that he had forgotten about the stove, she continued to smile. "What were you going to make?"

She watched his eyes grow wide, as Kazuma looked over at the stove.

"I was going to try and make you some tea." He smiled back, realizing she had turned the flame off.

Sayuri held her hand out for his, blushing. "Here, I'll teach you."

Kazuma took her hand and nodded. "I would like that."

She led him back into the kitchen, letting go of his hand, she refilled the teapot with water. "Where do you keep the tea?"

Kazuma reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bowl containing green tea leaves.

Sayuri let out a gasp, as he fumbled a little and almost dropped the bowl. "Sorry, sorry."

Sayuri smiled and began to laugh. She was very comfortable him. Kazuma joined her and let out his whole hearted, yet light chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo walked through the door, unnoticed and looked into the kitchen. He watched, as Sayuri stood behind Kazuma with her right arm guiding his, scooping tea leaves and putting them into the pot. His eyes narrowed, he walked past and headed to the room he stayed in, when he came to visit.

Sayuri poured the water back into the teapot. "Ok, now you just let it steep for about two minutes and it's done."

Kazuma smiled "Well done." He grabbed the teacups, the teapot and took them to the table. Sayuri followed, they both kneeled down and Kazuma reached for the teapot.

"Please, I can do it." Sayuri insisted.

Kazuma put his hand back onto his lap and watched, as Sayuri leaned over to reach for the teapot with her right arm. She lifted it and lowered it to pour a cup for Kazuma.

Sayuri's hand started shaking as she tilted the teapot. It was a little too heavy to do one-handed. Kazuma gently put his hand on top of hers to stop the shaking and helped pour the tea.

"Thank you." She blushed, as he helped her fill her cup.

He smiled gently at her. "Would you like to go for another walk after tea?"

Sayuri brought her cup to her mouth and nodded. "Sure, the garden is beautiful. I didn't get to see most of it."

Kazuma sat his empty cup down and smiled. "It's quite peaceful, perhaps we can go as soon as you finish your tea."

Sayuri quickly sipped down the rest of her tea and sat it down on the table. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Kazuma smiled and slowly stood up, reaching his hand out for her. She placed her right hand into his and he helped Sayuri to her feet. He slid the door open and they stepped out into the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo was looking out his window watching, as Kazuma and Sayuri headed to the path of the garden. He narrowed his eyes again, turned away and went to the kitchen. He noticed there was an extra cup and some leftover tea in the teapot. He decided to sit and have some.

Kazuma and Sayuri walked side by side down the path. Sayuri noticed a beautiful cluster of azaleas. She went over to them, kneeled down and bent over to smell them, she lowered her nose to the flower and closed her eyes, as she took in the sweet scent.

"I love these flowers." She smiled as she stood back up and continued down the path with Kazuma. They continued to walk and Sayuri inquired about his dojo, as they approached it. "So this is yours?" she pointed towards it.

"Ah, yes it is. As a matter of fact, my own master used to train me right over here." He pointed to a secluded spot almost hidden, surrounded by many flowers.

Kazuma was started to walk towards it, Sayuri followed. "It's beau……."

She heard a stick crack, her eyes grew wide and she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move.

Kazuma hadn't noticed that she was no longer beside him, as he continued to talk. "Kyo and I come here a lot to meditate." He stopped and noticed she was no longer next to him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

He turned around and went back. He noticed her face was very pale. "Sayuri, are you alright?" He took her hands into his and felt her trembling. "Your hands are cold." He removed his haori and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She was shifting her eyes nervously around the garden. Sayuri looked up at Kazuma and gave him a worried look. "Can we head back now?"

He noticed she was uneasy "I suppose we should, it will be time to eat soon." They started to head back toward the house, Kazuma stopped.

He smiled at her and turned for a moment, as he turned back around he gently took her hand. She looked up at him, as he placed an azalea in it. She lowered her eyes and looked at the flower in her hand. "It's beautiful" Sayuri placed the flower in her hair.

As they approached the house. Kazuma noticed a light on. "Oh, Kyo must be here."

He opened the door and let Sayuri in, then closed the door behind him. He disappeared into the kitchen. "Hello, Kyo."

Sayuri smiled and took her shoes off. She took a step and heard the door slide open behind her, she turned to greet the person coming in.

"Kunimit……su?"

She froze when she saw the man who had attacked her the other night, was standing in front of her, She shifted her eyes to his hand, that was holding a gun at his side. He glared at her from the doorway. Sayuri's eyes grew wide and she started to tremble.

He remained in the doorway, as he started to shout.

"It's all your fault! If your stupid parents wouldn't have gone in there, he would still be alive! MY FATHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Kazuma and Kyo came, quickly out of the kitchen. They recognized the man instantly. Kyo balled his fist and bared his teeth. Kazuma placed his hand on his son's shoulder and continued to look in front of him.

Kyo relaxed his fist and looked at Kazuma with questioning eyes.

"I HATE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" He lifted and pointed the gun in Sayuri's direction, tears spilled from her eyes.

Kazuma quickly ran to Sayuri , wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the floor, as a gunshot rang out. Sayuri went limp in his arms.

Kyo's eyes widened "NO!"

Kazuma lifted his head and turned his head back towards the door, as he heard a thud. He gasped when he saw the man laying in a bloody pool on his floor

Keiko stood at the doorway, trembling. She dropped the gun and covered her mouth, as she dropped to her knees.

Return to Top


End file.
